Misunderstood
by HpFanNumberOne
Summary: This is a Post-Hogwarts fanfiction of how people find out a secret that has been hidden for years. DRAMIONE. COMPLETED


**A/N - This is a one shot that I wrote in English about a month ago that wasn't actually meant to be about Harry Potter but I have adapted it to work.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading it and please comment about what you think because I really appreciate them and knowing what is good and bad.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter with I did but I don't :(**

 _ **Draco Malfoy**_ ***POV***  
I was sitting in a wizarding cafe in Diagon Alley reading the Daily Prophet. As usual all the tables around me were empty. I look up and see the waitress coming towards me with my coffee. She looks absolutely petrified. Why you might be asking, well my dad, Lucius, is a notorious Death Eater and was previously one of Voldemort's Inner Circle Death Eaters but he was long gone after he got sent to Azkaban for life after the War but everyone is still cautious around me but I don't really care. Everybody automatically assumes that I am just as evil. The waiter quickly puts my coffee down and I raise an eyebrow and smirk at the waitress. I found it funny how much people get worked up over me even though I am not doing anything.

I was sitting with my back to the door when I heard it chime noticing everybody that somebody had either left or come in. Curiosity got the better of me and I turned around to see Hermione Granger enter the cafe. Hermione had Chestnut brown hair that was nice and curly compared to the frizzy mess it was at school, she also had warm and inviting chocolate eyes. I myself had the complete opposite of having platinum blonde hair that was a straight and as boring as ever and steel grey bluish eyes. Hermione was petite and looked about 5'5" whereas I was tall, lanky but slightly muscled thanks to Quidditch and stood at 6'3".

Hermione walked further into the cafe and sat at one of the tables near him. I heard nearly everyone in the cafe gasp in surprise and wait and how I would react. I decided to 'surprise' them and go back to my paper. I could tell everybody would be in shock and from the silence I could tell they were. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione get a book out of her bag and I got a glance of it. 'Pride and Prejudice' That's so typical of her. You are probably wondering how I know this. Well let's just say I have inside information. When we were in school she was the smartest witch of the year but she also spent so much time in the library. She may have been the dux but she was also the biggest bookworm I know. We went to a prestigious boarding school in the Highlands of Scotland called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were Head Boy and Head Girl in our last year. Most people were shocked that I was Head Boy considering what people thought I was like and have experienced first hand. Everybody assumed we hated each other and we did but by the end of the year we had a truce of sorts. We had grown to get used to each other. Well you would if you had been living with each other for a year I guess.

We have been out of school now for four years. Most people in our year are either 23 or 24 now. What people don't know is that we have actually been romantically involved since our last year of school. I was actually part of the order for the last few months of the war but not many people trusted me.

After about 10 minutes I spoke up, "Would You like to sit here?" indicating to the seat across from me.

"Sure," She replied with grinning. Everyone in the cafe looked so shocked. Even though Hermione and I had been together for 4 ½ years nobody knew because they had kept it quiet and not gone anywhere in public together. They watched as Hermione stood up and walked over to my table.

"So how are you?" I asked whilst smirking. Hermione looked at me as if to say 'you know exactly how I am idiot we live together'.

I ignored her look and carried on speaking,"Nevermind, so how was Lyra this morning?"

"She was great," Hermione replied," Visiting my parents today."

To everybody we were having a normal conversation but there were a hidden meaning behind our words.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me about?" Hermione asked me. I was not looking forward to this but I knew I had to do it.

"Em well you know how I went to visit Lucius yesterday to tell him about us," she nodded so I carried on," Well he says that I shouldn't be with you anymore because you are a muggleborn and that you don't deserve me and that I should marry Astoria Greengrass because she is from a pureblood family. He said that I would be dirtying the Malfoy family," I finished and looked at Hermione. She looked so shocked and a little bit upset at what I had said. I waited for her response and finally I got.

"So are you going to listen to him or are you going to stay with me your wife and our daughter Lyra," Hermione asked.

 _ **Pansy Zabini *POV***_

I watched Draco with interest. I was one of his best friends so I knew him quite well. I also knew that the clogs in his head were whirring deciding on what to do. I knew he would pick Hermione and Lyra because he loved them too much to let them go. I saw Hermione start to move and get up. Was she going to leave. Come one Draco speak up. I heard Hermione murmur," I get it." Draco then stood up and said to Hermione," No, don't leave. I would pick you and Lyra anytime because I wouldn't want to leave you. I love you both so much. I am not going to let him control my life anymore. Nothing he says will change my mind."

I saw him walk over to Hermione and kissed her on the head whilst embracing her.

"Also when were you going to tell me about baby number 2?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I knew because Hermione had told me but she was nervous about telling him. I was shocked at how he knew and from the looks of things so was Hermione. She was so shocked she started stuttering out a jumble of words.

Draco somehow managed to get a sentence out of what she said and replied with," You had the same symptoms that you had with Lyra this time."

Sometimes I forget how smart Draco actually is.

I remember when Hermione told Draco about Lyra. They had been engaged for about 1 ½ years and it was three months until their wedding. They were having a party for being together for three years and Hermione told everybody that she was pregnant and Draco being the manly man he is he fainted. We had to take him to St Mungo's because he banged his head really hard on the floor. I also remember their wedding day. It was only a small wedding in the garden of their house but it was gorgeous none the less. Hermione had two bridesmaids, Ginny Potter and I and Draco's two best men were my husband and Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini and Ginny's Husband and Hermione's best friend Harry Potter. Hermione at this point was 4 months pregnant so had a small bump showing.

Now I was married to Blaise and Ginny was married to Harry. Blaise and I had no children yet but I was 3 months pregnant at the moment and Ginny and Harry and a 1 month old baby boy called James Sirius Potter.

 _ ***15yrs Later* Still Pansy Zabini *POV***_

It was the 1st of September and Blaise and I were trying to get our children ready. We had 14 year old girl called Sabina who was in Ravenclaw and 11 year old twin boys called Leon and Layton. They were starting Hogwarts this year who I was expecting them to go into Slytherin with Hyperion, Draco and Hermione's eldest son. Their daughter oldest daughter Lyra was best friends with Sabina and James Potter, Ginny and Harry's eldest son who was 15, not that Draco was impressed with this. I could tell that James has a massive crush on Lyra. Same how I could tell that Albus, Harry and Ginny's youngest son who was 13, had a massive crush on Phoenix, Draco and Hermione's 13 year old daughter. It was cute actually. Harry and Ginny also had a daughter called Lily who was in Second year at Hogwarts.

We finally got to the train station with 20 minutes to spare. We saw Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Lily, Phoenix, Albus and Hermione was holding baby Scorpius who was not planned at all but Hermione and Draco loved him none the less. Scorpius just turned 2 last week so that was the last time we say everybody. On our way there we bumped into James who looked up and I saw that he was blushing like mad. I told Blaise to carry on walking whilst I talked to James.

"So James what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Em...I..eh...kissed….L..Lyra..on..the..eh..cheek,"He replied with blushing even more.

I squealed," So why did you run away?" I asked him.

"Em..be..because..I..eh..got...really..embarrassed because I really like her but i don't think she likes me back."He replied with gaining some confidence near the end but still had a dejected look on his face.

"Why don't you go back to her and ask her to the first Hogsmeade weekend?" I suggested. He grinned and replied," Sure I will thank you Auntie Pans."

I watched James walk away with a confident strut. I was so proud of my godson.

 _ **Hermione Malfoy *POV***_

Finally Pansy walked over after she had talked to James. Our children eventually got on the train and we went home because Scorpius needed a nap. When we got home I put Scorpius down and walked downstairs into the lounge where I saw Draco looking out the window. He looked in deep thought so I went over to him and asked," What you thinking about?"

He turned around and replied with," How much I love you."

 **Please remember to comment what you think and vote for it.**

 **Thank you for reading it.**

 **Hannah x :)**


End file.
